Richard McRoy
"''How's your day been? Oh, I'm sure it's been full of joy..." ''- Richard speaking to Thomas Taylor.' '''Richard McRoy' is the main protagonist in Five Nights at Wario's, and the tertiary antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's 2 and Five Nights at Wario's 3. He was a security guard working at night at Wario's Fast Food Factory from 12 AM to 6 AM. He is the player character in the first game. In the sequels, he acts as the Phone Guy, but he is possessed by Luigi in the second game and later Peach in the third game. Overview Little is known about Richard's life before becoming the nightguard at Wario's Fast Food Factory, other than the fact that he lived in a fairly large house as a kid. Seven years after the original closing of the factory, Richard became a night watchman at the Fast Food Factory, surviving six whole nights while the spirits of Wario and his crew attempt to get into his office. This is the time of the first Five Nights at Wario's. After Richard finishes his job, he leaves Wario's and begins to experience nightmares due to the traumatizing things he saw at the factory. One of these nightmares was of him watching a TV that couldn't move away from, and the apparitions from the factory tried to kill him via the TV in the fourth game. After these nightmares, the cursed spirit of Luigi slowly possesses Richard over many months, which led to another of Wario's old businesses, WarioWare, Inc, being reopened 3 years after the Fast Food Factory's closing. Thomas Taylor was hired as the nightguard. Richard sent phone calls, though the man was slowly being possessed by Luigi more and more each night. Since Richard had locked Thomas inside of WarioWare, the police had been informed of this and began looking for Richard on May 8, 2017. This is the time of the second game. After this, Luigi's spirit left Richard's body, and Richard was subsequently possessed by Peach. WarioWare was closed, and Richard was now on the run from law enforcement. At some point after the second game's events, the possessed McRoy figured out that a man named Edward Coleman had started working for a security company nearby the Wario establishments. "Richard" sent Coleman a phone call asking him to come and guard a house while the family was on vacation. Coleman agreed, and as it turned out, the house was Richard's old family home. In the fifth night of the third game, Richard kills an employee of the security company, Max Peterson , and later, in the game's bad ending, Richard arrives at the house to kill Edward Coleman. However, in the game's good ending, the spirit of Bruno Gate apologizes to the spirits of Wario and his crew, thus allowing Peach to escape Richard's body. This returned Richard to normal. But only just after Peach left his body, the police finally caught up with Richard. An unknown police officer shouted at Richard to put his hands up and the newly freed Edward Coleman ran for his life. However, Richard was shot dead by the police just seconds later, ending the man's years of torment once and for all. Trivia *Richard is the only human to make a physical appearance. *Richard's name is revealed after beating Night 5 in Five Nights at Wario's. *Richard appears to be British, as evidenced by the FNaW 2 and 3 phone calls. Appearance Little is known about Richard's appearance, other than his head. He appears to be bald, as his head is shown in the game over screen upon death. Gallery 2015-01-10_20_41_09-Five_Nights_at_Wario's.png|Richard's head (under Waluigi's right hand) as seen in the Game Over screen. Category:Characters Category:Night Guards Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Enemies Category:Browse Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4